Question: $9jl + 2k + 9l + 3 = 7k - 7l - 5$ Solve for $j$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $9jl + 2k + 9l + {3} = 7k - 7l - {5}$ $9jl + 2k + 9l = 7k - 7l - {8}$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $9jl + 2k + {9l} = 7k - {7l} - 8$ $9jl + 2k = 7k - {16l} - 8$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $9jl + {2k} = {7k} - 16l - 8$ $9jl = {5k} - 16l - 8$ Isolate $j$ ${9}j{l} = 5k - 16l - 8$ $j = \dfrac{ 5k - 16l - 8 }{ {9l} }$